The Return
by escapiism
Summary: As a great Hero returns, his love for the young fiery ruler has only grown stronger with his absence. Although that is not the only thing that has returned, a great evil presence lurks around the Land of Ooo. Can this "Great Hero" stop it before it's too late? Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1 : Once a Hero always a Hero

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fic, and I really love AT. Just to note, there are probably a lot of grammatical errors because of me rushing to just publish this. But nonetheless, hope you enjoy.**

**_I do not own Adventure Time._  
**

**IF YOU WANT SOME BACKGROUND INFO READ THIS, (might be some important info in here)**

**Well this story is set three years after "Escape from the Citadel". Lets say that after Finn's breakup he took it hard, and when he bonked up in the Red Throne he went in to this really depressing state where he didn't want to do anything because he stuffed up the one chance he had to get back the girl he loved. That is until he found out where his dad was, but his dad was a huge butt and left him. Everything went exactly like the episode except on thing. He didn't lose his arm.**

**After they returned he got even more depressed because of his dad and he also remember how he had hurt the girl he loved. So he went on the three year journey I mentioned, and now we are here.**

* * *

The night sky was crowded with stars, it was silent and all that could be heard was the sound of owls and the chirping of crickets. The Land of Ooo was peaceful.

The silence was disturbed as a fiery explosion rang through the air. Black smoke began to rise high into the sky blocking out the dim shine of the moon and the stars.

* * *

A fair distant away on a hill, the silhouette of a hooded man stood strong, his sights on the rising smoke. He stood there not moving and never taking his eyes of the fumes covering the skies ahead of him. After several minutes he started to move, rushing down the hill and towards the source of the explosion. His legs were like a blur as he moved at a phenomenal rate, covering as much ground as he could.

As he neared the smoke, the fire and lava from the kingdom shone across him. It was now apparent that he was a young man, he was lean but quite muscular. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a black outlining and hood, he wore black pants and black shoes. On his right arm was a black bandage-like fabric that wrapped around his whole forearm. His left forearm was covered in tattoos that looked like it was made of ancient writings. A distinguishable white band was tied on his upper left arm. Although most of his face was covered by his hood, you could see short strands of golden blonde hair.

He observed what was happening below, it was obvious that the kingdom was under attack. The gates were torn down, and walls were damaged, the whole kingdom was engulfed in fighting.

The young man quickly pulled a cloak from his brown strapped backpack, placed it on and quickly started to close the gap towards the entrance of the walls of the kingdom.

* * *

In the throne room, fire guards were in a defensive formation surrounding the Flame Queen. As some of the guards were visually trembling, most of them stood strong willing to lay there life for their queen.

The Queen of Flames stood behind her guards, although nervous, she stood strong and confident. To her right was her flame shielded candy knight Cinnamon Bun who held tightly to his fire wolf pet that was eager fight. On her left was her best guard Saul, a slender man that wore a handlebar & chin puff mustache. This man wore great determination and confidence on his fiery face.

The air was silent and only the sound of crackling fire surrounded them. No one dared to make a noise, all focused on the door to the throne room.

After several minutes a loud thud was heard from the door, everyone tightened their grip on their swords and spears. The thud came again only louder, the boards barricading the door were visibly straining. It was obvious the boards wouldn't be able to withstand another hit. As the expected hit finally came, the doors flung open sending pieces of the broken barricade across the room.

Smoke covered the open doorway, the fiery guards tensed waiting for their enemies to emerge from the smoke. It was silent again, everyone waiting for the moment when they would attack.

"ATTACK!" a deep voice shouted echoing through the room.

The sound of hundreds of footsteps came closer and closer until finally, the enemy appeared from the smoke.

The fiery guards shouted a battle cry before running to engage the enemy, the clash of swords and shields rang through the air. As the guards repelled the rebels, the Flame Queen wore a small smirk, although knowing that the battle wasn't over yet she reformed her serious look she had prior.

The battle between the rebels and guards lasted for quite some time. After the final rebel was taken care off, the Queen saw how many guards she had lost. Only 5 guards were standing, well barely standing. Each were covered in cuts and bruises. As they slowly tried to return to their formation, a fire ball was hurled to each of them knocking all of them to the ground.

"Oh no" Cinnamon Bun had a concerned look on his face as his eyes searched the room, looking at all the guards who were knocked out or were dead on the floor.

"Looks like it's just us now. Your Majesty, it is best if you stay behind us." Saul said, as he looked towards the candy knight. The knight replied with a nod, both of them taking a defensive stance in front of their monarch.

Heavy footsteps were approaching them, a big fiery being wearing a copper armour suit walked through the smoke, a huge grin strapped across his face. He was followed by a wizard with red and purple horns on his head and several rebel soldiers.

"So you finally showed yourself and stopped hiding behind your soldiers!" the fiery queen shouted.

The being released a deep chuckle "That is quite ironic.. daughter." as he said this, Flame Princess' fire flared stronger around her. Although the poison she ingested a couple years ago took away most of her power, her fires were still incredibly hot that both Saul and Cinnamon Bun could feel the the heat even through the CB's blue shield.

"You can not stop me daughter. You should surrender now and save me time killing you." he threatened the three standing in front of him.

"I will never surrender this kingdom to a monster like you." the monarch yelled.

The man let out a laugh before recomposing his threatening appearance. "If that is the way you see it daughter, then I shall kill you where you stand!" he shouted while throwing a giant fireball towards the three.

The fireball was blinding that it forced the three to cover their eyes. They wouldn't be able to dodge it in time, all they could do was wait for the inevitable. They waited, but the burning of the fireball never came.

As the three opened their eyes, they saw a cloaked figure standing before them. His left hand raised and was surrounded by a blue aura. All three standing behind him was dumbfounded.

"And who would this be?" Flame King asked, being as confused as the others.

The cloaked man just stood there, his hood still covering his face he only grinned at the fiery tyrant.

The Flame King was annoyed by his silence, he took a few steps towards him to get a closer look. "I take you are here to defend this kingdom?" he snickered. "Well.. it's best that you not, because you can not defeat me!" his voice shaking the ground as he spoke, but the man just stood there not affected by it.

Flame Princess stood still, eyeing the cloaked figure. She felt something about him, something familiar but she couldn't figure out what.

The Flame King was now slightly irritated by the figures silence. He faced the soldiers behind him. "I want you to kill this man.. and make it slow and painful!" He grinned as his soldiers rushed towards the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure stood there, just staring at his approaching enemies which was about a dozen guards. Both Saul and CB watched and wondered if this man was going to face his enemies barehanded.

As the enemies were closing the distance, Flame Princess was getting worried. "What are you doing!? They are going to KILL YOU!"

At this, the stranger looked back at the princess of flames, he was just deep in thought. _Wow.. She is even more beautiful than when I last saw her, the way her hair delicately plays in the air, the way her orange eyes just... No. I can't think of her like this. Just stop this rebellion and get out of here._

Flame Princess felt something again as the strangers eyes locked with hers. She was unaware that she was blushing and quickly looked away. Saul noticed this, although he looked calm and serious, inside he was quite infuriated.

The man hadn't noticed that he was still staring at the fiery maiden. He turned back onto the advancing enemies. As the first enemy approached he jumped into the air hoping to bring his sword down onto the stranger. The man easily stepped out of the incoming attack. He then grabbed the enemies wrist, disarming him and pushing him back with such force he knocked down two of his comrades in the process. CB and Flame Princess were impressed at the young mans close combat skills. As more approached he expertly dodged their attacks, while quickly landing blows to their chests striking them down to the ground.

All the rebels were on the ground rubbing the area the stranger had impacted them. Flame Princess was in awe at how the young man, that was unarmed, effortlessly knocked down 12 men who attacked him with swords.

The rebels got up, ready to attack again. The stranger stood there, then from his right arm a black fabric spiraled into his hand creating a slick black katana. The sword that he summoned was familiar to young queen, but she just couldn't figure out why.

The cloaked man took his stance left leg in front of the other and slightly on his toes.

As the enemies came, he professionally parried and then sent a lethal attack to each. The Flame King was irritated, _Each one of them failed horribly, none of them were able to hit him._

As if on que the stranger finally spoke "You shouldn't blame them Flame King, it was _your_ ignorance that made you underestimate me." the young man let out a chuckle.

The Flame King sighed "They were just mere soldiers that I needed for my plan. They were foolish enough to think that I cared about their lives and their freedoms. Those who are fools deserve to die."

"Well then.. I should probably finish _you_ off then." the young man said as a grin crawled onto his face.

"HA" Flame King said with a laugh. "No one can defeat me. I AM THE GREAT FLAME KING, STRONGEST BEING OF OOO." The Flame King looked over to Flame Lord, the wizard nodded in reply.

The three behind the stranger had moved to the side, still watching the fight before them. Flame Princess couldn't keep her eyes off of the young man standing so confidently in front of her father she was distracted and it made her forget about everything around her. _There is something about him.. I can't put my finger on it. But there is something.. it's like I've met him before. I wonder who he is?_

The wizard started to move towards the stranger, igniting both hands he started to run. The cloaked figure also started to run towards the Flame Lord, with his sword by his side he was closing the distance fast.

The wizard sent several fire balls towards the stranger but he simply sliced them away with his sword. They got closer and closer with every step, the wizard decided to jump into the air. He was hoping to land a fiery punch onto the stranger but the stranger collapsed his sword and jumped into the air, the sword wrapped around his forearm underneath the cloak.

His right leg was covered in the same aura as before. Both of them in the air, the stranger spun his body carrying his leg across the air for a mid air round house kick. The kick engulfed with the blue aura landed square in the fire beings face, launching him into a wall knocking him out completely.

The spectacle that unfolded shocked everyone watching, including the Flame King himself. But he quickly recomposed himself with his threatening and serious look.

"I have to admit, that is an impressive trick." the Flame King was calm and collected. All the cloaked man did was grin.

It was at this time that many of the Flame Guards who were knocked out regained consciousness, their eyes widened as they saw the Flame Lord unconscious and a strange cloaked man facing off against the previous Fire Kingdom Ruler. They began helping each other up towards the wall were the Flame Princess was still distracted by the strange young man.

"I will only tell you once... Surrender now and give up." the strangers voice firm and confident.

The Flame King couldn't help but laugh at him. "You haven't defeated me yet, so don't talk to me like you have!"

He quickly sent a number of fireballs that zoomed pass the cloaked figure as he effortlessly dodged them. The Flame King flew towards him, conjuring a sword to slice apart the stranger. The young man did the same summoning his black katana.

Both their swords collided with each other, surprisingly the young man was slowly pushing the Flame King back. The Flame Being turned to fire and moved back because he was unable to push back the young mans sword.

Everyone watching was amazed at the strength of the cloaked figure.

The Flame King brought fast swift strikes from every direction, but the stranger was easily parrying each attempt. The young man then decided to duck, he spun his body to sweep the Flame King's legs. The previous king of flames fell on his back with a black sword pointed at his neck. The Flame King turned to flames and reappeared behind the young man, he attempted to bring down his fiery sword on him but the young man quickly rolled forward and dodged the attack. He quickly got up and turned to face the fiery being.

"I'm going to make this quick Flame King" he said as he readied his stance, both feet firm and sword pointed to his enemy.

"I will tell you again, NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" He let out a deep roaring laugh that made each Flame Guard tense.

"Your pride is your downfall." he said this as he bent his knees readying his attack.

In one swift movement the stranger moved in a blur at incredible speeds past the Flame King. He stood there collapsing his sword again.

The Flame King turned around, the stranger still had his back to him. "HAHAHA... What in globs name was that meant to... ARGGHHH!" The tyrant fell to one knee, hand on his chest. His copper armour started to fall apart, until he all his armour fell to the ground. The young man had not just managed to cut his armour but also struck him hard with the blunt side of his weapon. The Flame King fell unconscious in the middle of the throne room.

The Flame Guards cheered profoundly at the victory the stranger had won for them today. CB and Saul had decided to help the injured. Everyone was cheering except one particular person. She was still distracted by the young man, still deeply staring at him. The cloaked man noticed this, instantly turning towards her. Both were gazed at each other neither breaking away.

The pair were still staring at each other, that is until she saw something that caught her attention, a strand of golden blonde hair. Her eyes widened at her discover.

The young man noticed this and instinctively ran out of the castle. Flame Princess recomposed herself and ran after the stranger but he was already gone when she reached the doorway.

She fell to her knees, as a single tear escaped her eye all she could think about was him.

_Finn..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. I can't exactly promise when I will upload Chapter 2, but I can promise you that I will be finishing this no matter what.**

**_LONG LIVE ADVENTURE _****_TIME_**


	2. Chapter 2 : His Story

**So my this is my second chapter, I hope you guys and gals like this.**

_**I do not own Adventure Time.**_

* * *

The Hero was making his way back to his wooden abode, the willow tree that towered over the lush grassy lands. He couldn't stop thinking of the events that had happened, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

After his journey back to Ooo and his fight with Flame King, he was exhausted. Although he didn't show it, he really needed some R&R. The Tree fort was in view and it looked different, it was bigger and cleaner. The small house at the base of the tree was revamped, the cracks and holes that were in the walls were fixed, the metal sheeting that was used for the roof was polished and it looked almost new. The whole tree was improved, yet still retained its original style. It looked nicer and Finn had to admit... he liked it.

* * *

Each step got him closer, he couldn't wait to finally rest in his pelt covered bed. Finn saw a dim glow through the window. _Hmmm... I wonder whats going on. It seems pretty late for Jake to be up. Maybe BMO.. hmm I guess there is only one way to find out..._

As he reached the door, Finn could hear several familiar voices.

"C'mon Bonnibel, at least make this a challenge!" the voice said snickering.

"Hmmph.. I'm not done yet." she replied, followed by the sound numerous taps and clicks.

"Use your ultimate move PB, your ultimate move!" a rougher voice yelled.

"당신이 그것에게 공주를 수행 할 수 있습니다! _(You can do it Princess)_" a voice said, in a language that Finn was still oblivious to.

Finn could only wonder what they were doing, but he had a pretty good idea.

As he opened the wooden door, he saw the familiar room of treasure. All of the loot he and his brother acquired in their many years of adventuring. Finn could still hear the voices above him. He made his way to the ladder, each rung carrying him closer and closer to the sound of the voices.

* * *

The flat screen pitched on the wall opposite the purple couch was glowing, flashing vibrant colours. The screen was connected to BMO, a small mint green robot. It was Game Night and Marceline and Princess Bubs were fighting each other on one of BMO's games. On the flat screen, the fight was raging on between a white coated scientist and a black suited ninja. The ninja was clearly overwhelming the scientist, continuously throwing ninja stars at him.

"PB! What are you doing?!" Jake asked, the scientist on the screen throwing chemical bottles on the ground.

"Shhhh... let me concentrate." The sugary monarch replied as her character continued to throw chemical bottles on the ground.

"You made this too easy for me Bonnibel, here comes my ultimate move... **1000 SLASHES**!" Marceline shouted sending her ninja towards the scientist.

"No Marceline. _You_ made this too easy!" Bubblegum replied with a smirk, her scientist lighted a match and threw it onto the chemicals on the ground. It was too late for the ninja to dodge, he was already on the chemicals. As the match touched the ground, an explosion caused the ninja to fly backwards.

"**PLAYER 1 WINS!**" BMO's robotic voice said, Marceline's jaw dropped, she was shocked that she lost. Bubblegum got up and stood in front of the still shocked vampire.

"HA.. I WON!" Bubblegum taunted, the vampires face reddened in embarrassment.

"Shut up... you.. uh.. just got lucky!" She awkwardly responded.

Everyone in the room laughed, all the vampire could do was just hid her flustered face with her hair.

"WOW OHMYGOD GUYS! Don't tell me you are having fun without me." Lumpy Space Princess emerged from the kitchen area with a tray of milkshakes.

"Of course not, I just beat Marceline!" Bubblegum proudly proclaimed, a big smile on her face.

"Oh..okay..well I got MILKSHAKES!" LSP announced as she swung her lumps side to side. She slowly floated towards the coffee table in front of the sofa. She was making her way ever so slowly... until she noticed something creeping on her purple hand. She saw its beady-eyes open as it stared at her, she could feel the multiple legs crawl on her lumpy skin...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" She screamed, waving her hands in the air. She had unintentionally sent the tray flying high in the air. The glasses, spilling milkshakes in the air, started its descent to the wooden floor. Time seemed to slow as everyone's eyes were on the falling drinks which were getting closer and closer to the floor...

...but before they could hit the ground..they stopped. Suspended in the air, spilled milkshake and glasses loss the influence of gravity.

Everyone's eyes were on the floating milkshakes each dumbfounded by what just happened. Jake was the first to start to move, he stretched his body around the milkshakes studying the gravity defying drinks.

"Phew... that was pretty close." a voice spoke, as the milkshakes gracefully floated onto the coffee table. All turned to where the voice came from, they were shocked to see a humanoid figure standing in the doorway. The figure stepped forward hood covering his face.

"Who the junk are you?!" Jake yelled, causing the stranger to smirk. Everyone stood up narrowing their eyes at the figure. All staring with aggression at the hooded intruder.

"You better tell us what you think you are doing here or else!" Marceline threatened, while she grabbed her ax base from the wall. The stranger remained silent, studying the 6 in front of him.

"Well...this wasn't the welcome I was expecting." the stranger chuckled which slightly confused everyone until..he removed his hood revealing short golden, blonde hair.

A gasp escaped from their mouths... "FINN!" everyone yelled the young man's name which made him put on goofy, wide smile. Everyone instantly ran to hug him, they were all happy, Finn was finally back.

* * *

They were all sitting around Finn as he was recounting his first few months of his journey...

**It was tomorrow, the sun wasn't up yet and the sky was pitch black. The chill of the morning ran through the treehouse. Finn was lying awake in his bed, eyes to the ceiling he was just thinking. _...My life is the worst, first I bonk up my relationship with Flame Princess and then my butthead dad just leaves me, like seriously who does that? I don't even know why I try anymore. Flame Princess was the best thing that ever happened to me and I guess when I heard about my dad I just wanted to distract myself. But I ended up making myself feel even worse. This sucks..._ he sighed, continuing to stare blankly at the wooden ceiling. **

**Only a few minutes passed and Finn was still lying awake in his bed._ ...I just wish everything was back to normal, back to when I was happy... with Flame Princess. Glob damn I'm such a butt, the way she looked at me when I told her the truth. She looked so sad, so betrayed, some 'hero' I turned out to be..._ the memory of her face when Finn had hurt her, he was on the brink of crying but he held himself together, he didn't want to accidentally wake up his brother who was still in deep sleep in his drawer _...I wish I could just disappear and think. Disappear... hmm if I could just disappear for a bit I could probably clear my head... maybe all I need is just some time alone. Maybe..._**

* * *

**The sky was still dark, Finn stood on a hill over looking the tree fort. With his trusty green bag on his back, he made his way. Finn didn't know where he was going, all he wanted was to get away, from the heartbreak and from the pain.**

* * *

**He had walked non-stop for a few hours already. Drops of sweat started to appear on his forehead, bringing a cooling sensation as the wind blew past. Although the skies were still dark, he could see the dim glow of the sun in front of him. **

**Finn's legs moved on their own as his mind was crowded in thoughts. Trying not to think about her, he thought about how his brother and friends would feel about him leaving. But he hoped they understood _...Sorry guys but I just need some time to think..._ He left no goodbye, but only a single letter. **

_**"- Dear Jake and all my friends**_

_**I know I left without saying anything, but I hoped you would understand. There have been a lot of things on my mind. I know you guys might go out and look for me... but please don't. I just want some time to think. I hope you guys don't miss me too much, I promise I'll come back so don't worry about me. Thank you for everything you guys have done for me these past years, it's been great. Take care guys and I can't wait to see you all again. - Finn"**_

Jake pulled out the crinkled paper from all those years ago. Words faded, it was almost unreadable. everyone's gaze was on the letter, watching as the yellow hound still closely stared at the piece of paper in his hands. He moved his view to Finn, sitting comfortably on a chair. A smile grew on Jake's face as he opened a window, throwing the farewell letter out into the dark night.

Finn continued to tell his story, he had been talking for an hour or so, enjoying how his friends reacted to his 3 year adventure.

* * *

**Finn had traveled through forests, deserts and wastelands. He had been gone for six months but it felt like an eternity. Finn was still looking, still searching. He had no answers nor did he have questions, he was confused, barely able to remember the reason why he left.**

**Finn was in the desert and was approaching the entrance to a dungeon. The entrance was littered in the bones and remains of various people, most likely thieves and adventures.**

**Someone at a near by town had told him of a dungeon that not even the strongest of men could defeat, and of course Finn being the adventurous type accepted the challenge. **

**He started walking, there was a staircase leading down to straight tunnel. The whole tunnel was dark except for the dim light that appeared at the end. Finn stopped, seeing how dark the cave was getting, he reached into his back pack and retrieved a flashlight. **

**After turning the flashlight on, Finn was able to see the corpses and bones of previous 'visitors'. There was a distinguishable mass of bones that caught Finn's eye. It was the skeleton of a couple, cuddled against the wall. He looked away not wanting to think about ****_her._**

**Finn continued walking, the further he got into the tunnel, the more silent it was. It reached the point where he could only hear the rhythmic sound of his heart. The silence of the cave could of made anyone lose their sanity. It was so peaceful yet so menacing.**

**Lud-dub... lud-dub... lud-dub. Finn's heart was drowning out his thoughts, he felt like he was walking for hours. He saw the light, but he wasn't getting any closer. Finn chose to take a rest against a wall, he was next to the remains of a couple cuddled against a wall. **

**_...You know, those two look familiar, it's like I've seen them before..._**** He chuckled thinking he was going crazy. He decided to take a drink out of his bottle, the cool, clean water running down his throat was refreshing. **

**He got up, and continued walking towards the light at the end of the tunnel... until he saw something, the skeleton of a couple ****_cuddled against a wall_****. His mind raced 1000km/h piecing it all together. ****_...This wasn't just the skeleton of _****_a couple_****_ it was _****_the couple_****_, the same couple I've been passing for the past hour. This dungeon, it's playing with my mind..._**

**He began running through the tunnel, but each time he never got close to the light, always passing the same bones over and over. He was getting frustrated, he was getting nowhere. Finn tried to turn around and exit but it was to no avail, he was trapped.**

**Although Finn was getting frustrated, he tried to calm himself. He knew getting angry wouldn't lead to anything good, not like doing anything would lead him anywhere.**

**He thought of ways to beat the dungeon, he tried to walk backwards through it but everything he tried ended in failure. He didn't know what to do, he was trapped with nowhere to go. **

**He thought of his friends and how he would never see them again, but something inside him exploded. ****_...No..I can't sit here and give up, I promised them that I would come back and I'm going to keep that promise..._**

**Closing his eyes, he slowed his breathing. He had to relax and think clearly if he wanted to get out of this. Eyes still closed, Finn's body moved as if on its own accord, his legs slowly moving towards the light. It was different this time, every step got him closer and closer. Finn's eyes were closed, he was walking blind, literally. It was until he felt the familiar touch of light on his skin did he dare to open his eyes.**

**He was finally at the end of the tunnel. The room was fairly small, torches were pitched throughout it, the walls were covered in ancient drawings and symbols. In the middle of the room stood a stone podium, on top of it was a slick, black katana. Finn stared in awe at the sword, it was amazing but there was something about it that seemed odd. He found himself unknowingly getting closer to sword, its aura was like a drug, addictive and dangerous. He could feel the grass blade slowly tighten on his arm, it was like it wanted him to touch it. **

**The temptation was too much for Finn, he slowly raised his hand reaching for the sword. His hand was now only centimeters from the hilt, he was getting closer and closer until he had his whole hand wrapped around the handle. Seeing nothing wrong had happened he raised the sword from its resting place. It was light, the edge of the blade looked like it could cut a mountain.**

**Admiring his sword he hadn't noticed his grass blade and slowly made its way to the bottom of the katana. Shocked, Finn watched closely as the once green grassy sword was now a slick black fabric that didn't feel like grass. It was wrapped around the whole sword. He was speechless, both swords merged with each other. Something more incredible happened, the sword slowly spiraled down and wrapped onto Finns forearm. It was bigger than the grass blade and it sure didn't feel like grass anymore. Finished admiring the newly found weapon he decided he should make his way out of the dungeon.**

**His exit from the cave was fast, it didn't take him hours but only a couple of minutes. When he was out of the desert it was sunset, he was in there for a couple hours.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Finn fell to the ground screaming in pain, the sword wrapped around his forearm was slowly turning his whole arm grey . He madly clawed at the black katana wrapped around his fore arm, trying to tear it off, but it was useless. Every second the pain got more unbearable, it traveled through his entire body, it was like the sword was sucking the life out of him. The pain was excruciating, screams escaped his lips. His body, now pale white, was limp on the ground. Finn fought to stay awake, desperately trying to keep his eyes open. The sword was leaching all his energy, Finn's whole body was numb. Darkness slowly surrounded him and he drifted into unconsciousness.**

* * *

**It was dark, Finn got up from the ground. He couldn't see anything, not even the floor he was standing on. Spinning around, his eyes caught something ahead of him. It was a fire. The fire was small, but it was flaring uncontrollably. **

**Finn cautiously walked towards it until he was only a few meters from it. It was then that the fire exploded growing in size. There was something about the fire that made Finn feel safe. **

**The fire was still flaring dangerously, but Finn didn't move back, he just stood there and watched the flame dance.**

**The flame started to die down, slowly falling into the shape of a girl. Finn already knew who it was from the moment he came close to the fire.**

**Flame Princess stood there staring at the human boy. Her eyes filled with concern and worry. Finn wanted to move closer, but his body was frozen. FP just stood their staring deeply into his eyes.**

**"Finn.." her voice was soft and delicate. **

**Finn wanted to call to her but his body wouldn't allow it. He was screaming in his head trying to talk to her, but nothing came out of his mouth.**

**"Finn..." there she was again calling his name. Finn just stood there, his body unresponsive.**

**"Finn...Finn.." she continued to call his name, each time it was stronger and more firm than the last. Finn was confused, not knowing what to do.**

**"Finn...Finn...Finn.." **

**"FINN!" His eyes shot open, it was no longer dark. He was in a circular room that was decorated in beautiful patterns. He was lying in a bed, his body was numb. The memories flooded his mind, he looked at the sword wrapped on his arm and panicked. He uselessly clawed at it trying to tear it off.**

**"Finn." A feminine voice called, Finn hadn't noticed that 3 hooded figures were standing around his bed. Finn stopped, eyeing the 3 strangers. They were all wearing white robes. **

**"Finn, I know you may be confused, but please, you have to listen to us." the female said. She was standing at the foot of the bed. Finn could see that they were 2 men and a woman.**

**"How do you know my name? And where am I?" Finn spoke slow, his body was weak.**

**"Please listen Finn, we will explain everything later, but for now just trust us." All Finn could do was nod in return, he was still in slight pain.**

**"This sword is cursed, it is evil, its only purpose is to suck the life out of any who dares to use it. The sword seems to be incredibly strong, almost unbreakable" she spoke sternly gesturing to several broken weapons across the room. Finn just laid on the bed, shocked.**

**"The sword has already damaged you severely enough that we alone can not heal." This time one of the men spoke.**

**"What we need you to do, is to focus, concentrate your mind and find the light within you. With that you can over come the evil consuming you." The other man spoke.**

**"But what do you mean, by the 'light within' me?" Finn asked weaker than before.**

**"Don't worry Finn, have faith, it will call to you." the woman reassured him. Finn nodded, his body was starting to worsen.**

**Finn was hesitant, he didn't know who they were, or if he could actually trust them. But there was something about them, that comforted him.**

* * *

**It had been silent for several minutes. The hooded figures were patiently waiting as Finn fought a battle within him.**

**A blue aura spiraled around the room catching the attention of the hooded strangers. Their eyes searched the room until they set them on a figure, standing in front of the bed, he was surrounded in the blue aura. It was Finn. His eyes were glowing a bright blue. The strangers were impressed at the spectacle. **

**The blue aura dissipated, and Finns eyes returned to normal. His skin was brighter, he looked healthier.**

**"I feel stronger, what happened to me?" Finn spoke more confused than before.**

**"You have just awoken your inner power." one of the men responded, letting out a light chuckle.**

**"My inner power?" Finn was still confused about the whole situation.**

**"Your soul, Finn. Everyone has or has had a soul, that's what gives off our natural aura. Your aura, as you are now aware of is blue. Only a handful of people who have ever lived or will live will be able to harness their soul and use it. Your soul is capable of doing various things." the woman said letting a green aura cover her hand.**

**Finn was speechless, he was still taking in the situation.**

**"I should introduce myself, my name is Trinity." she said drawing down her hood. She was a mature woman who had beautiful brown hair, she gave off a calming and peaceful aura.**

**"I am Angus." one of the men said with a deep echoing voice. As he drew his hood down, Finn could see that he was a strong man with short greying hair and a stubby beard.**

**"And I am Nestor." the remaining figure said, he also drew his hood down. He was significantly older than the two. He was bald and sported a long grey beard. He gave off a wise and intelligent aura.**

**Finns jaw dropped, the 3 that were standing in front of him looked human. They looked just like him. He was at a loss for words. But as if his mind was being read Trinity spoke.**

**"I'm sorry Finn, but we are not humans. We are just spirits that take the form of humans." Trinity spoke, with sorrow in her voice.**

**"Oh, it's alright." Finn was sad, but he hid it with a small smile.**

**"Here drink this, it should help you feel better." Angus laughed, holding a cup of steaming hot tea.**

**Finn reached for the cup, he held it in his hands. An audible shatter was heard as the tea exploded in Finns hand. Steam was rising from his tea covered hand.**

**"Finn are you alright?" Trinity said with concern. She reached out and touched his hand but backed away as she felt a sting in her hand. The tea dripping from Finns hand left a slight burn on her hand.**

**"Oww, I think you made that a tad too hot." Trinity growled.**

**Angus passed a towel to Finn who wiped his hand clean. After Trinity had healed her burn, she took a look at Finns hand.**

**"Are you alright Finn?" she said concerned.**

**"Well, other then getting my hand wet. I feel fine, why do you ask?" Finn asked**

**"Hmm..it is rather strange, how Trinity had got burnt by simply touching the tea. But _your_ hand is unharmed even after being covered in that boiling tea." Nestor spoke looking at Angus who just shrugged. He was right, Finn's hand was unharmed.**

**"I don't feel any pain." Finn said looking at his hand.**

**"It seems the sword has merged with you, strengthening your body." Nestor spoke quite impressed by what happened.**

**"So.. she made me stronger." Finn was amazed, he eyes were just looking at the black sword wrapped around his arm.**

**"She?" Nestor was fairly confused.**

**"The sword, he is talking about the sword Nestor. So what did you name her Finn?" Angus chuckled.**

**Finn pondered on the question... "I think I'll name her... Scarlet."**

* * *

"So after my training I left to come back." Finn finished his story. Everyone had been intently listening to Finn, excluding LSP who had fallen asleep. There was a small silence before Jake started to talk.

"Wow... So you in the 3 years that you had left, you gained an awesome black sword and learned magic from 3 spirits." He said still amazed by Finns experiences.

"Pretty much, but it's not magic." Finn corrected.

"Ha..nice job weenie, my dad always said you had a good soul." Marceline laughed at the thought.

"I find it hard to believe that you can 'harness the power' of your soul." PB said doubtfully.

All Finn did was levitate his empty glass, spinning it in the air. Everyone started to laugh while PB sat tight-lipped.

"Well it's great to have you back" PB smiled cheerfully.

"It's great to be back" Finn responded returning a smile.

"WOAH.. what happened.. oh I fell asleep, Finn you should learn to tell better stories." LSP had woken up because of the laugher. Finn released a light chuckle at the comment.

A couple of hours had already passed when Finn told his story. It was late and he hadn't noticed how tired he was. Stretching his back, he let out a loud yawn.

"Well we should probably give you time to rest. We have to plan your party anyway." PB said excitedly.

"Wait.. what? My party?" Finn said confused.

"Yeah bro, your party, everyone will want to see you, so we are throwing you a party." Jake said enthusiastically.

"Uhhh... You guys don't need to throw a party for me." Finn said sleepily.

"Oh..my..gosh, I am going to invite everyone!" said LSP, who had been ignoring Finn as soon as she heard something about a party.

"Don't worry weenie, just leave the party to us. Get yourself some rest." Marceline grinned while she floated in the air.

Finn did not have a say in this, he let out an audible sigh of defeat.

* * *

Everyone had started to leave, they said their goodbyes to the hero and left to the Candy Kingdom to plan for the party. It was only Finn and Jake left in the tree fort.

"So I guess I should get going, I'll see you at the party bro." Jake said as he started to move to the front door.

"Wait..where are you going?" Finn asked.

"Well you see, after you left, a lot of things happened and I kind of moved in with Lady." Jake said while trying to avoid eye contact with his human brother.

"What!" Finn exclaimed

"Yeah I'm sorry bro." Jake said sorrowfully.

"Eh, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm old enough to take care of myself, and besides, as long as your happy I'm okay with it." Finn responded letting out a small yawn.

"Haha, alright thanks Finn, I knew you would understand. Anyways I should probably get going, you need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Jake said as he walked towards the front door.

"Bye Jake." Finn waved his brother off.

"See you later Finn." Jake did the same.

Finn was now alone with BMO, he started to make his way up into the bedroom.

"Are they all gone now Finn?" a robotic voice asked. BMO was sitting on the drawer Jake used to sleep in.

"Yeah BMO, they all left, and now I'm going to catch some sleep." Finn said as he wrapped himself in his pelt blankets.

"Silly Finn, you can not catch sleep." It chuckled to itself. A soft quiet snore could be heard from Finn.

"Good night Finn." BMO said as its screen went black.

* * *

The air was hot, only the crackle of fire could be heard throughout the kingdom. It was late and many of the citizens were asleep. On a balcony the fiery queen was in deep thought. ._..Finn..Where have you been? I want to ask you so many things, like why did you avoid me? and how were you in the kingdom without a 'flame shield'..was it that cloak? What happened to you? I just want to see you..I..I miss you Finn..._

* * *

_**"The past is a great place and I don't want to erase it or to regret it, but I don't want to be its prisoner either." - Mick Jagger**_

* * *

**As always, hope you enjoyed reading and**

_**LONG LIVE ADVENTURE TIME**_


End file.
